Shepherd And Samos
by strong man
Summary: Shepherd is happy to be free from his bossy friend but soon realized that a piece of his heart was missing. Also my three original charecters are Wilson, Arnold and Theo


**_This is my second fic of the very old cartoon called Grimms Fairy Tales: The Wolf and the Fox, The 13Ghost and I had talked about this on September 5 through the 6th such as Samos's revenge on Shepherd, it was me who thought of the names_**

**_Pairing:_** Shepherd/Samos **(Slash)**

_**Genes:**_ Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

_**Rated:**_ M for blood & gore

Shepherd was happy that he finally got rid of Samos as he was seen frolicking through the field of flowers with Buskin the deer, his life partner Wilson and their two sons named Arnold & Theo

The fox jumped up in the air in joy smiling then gone to his tree that he now had all to himself, he sighed in relief for freedom and suddenly he started to yawn...he was finally be able to rest in peace

"Now that Samos is gone...I'm can have quietness" He said before closing his eyes and breathed softly then he started to a dream

_**Dream World: **_

Fox was playing with some butterflies laughing when all the sudden, he felt a raindrop on his nose and looked up, he saw gray clouds moving in from the east and Buskin told his mate to get the kids as he was to the den as they did so as well

Shepherd was panicking and looking around for a place to hide then was starting to get scared until Samos called out to his companion before going into their home causing the fox to follow him

"Here, I'll keep you warm" The wolf said morning his friend to lay down under him and he did before he felt all the weight of Samos's fur on him

"Feel better? The wolf asked but Shepherd just cuddled up against his neck and Samos just laid his head down on his friends neck

"Thank you for being there for me" The fox said passionately while putting a paw on his friend's making him smile and cuddled with him closer to they could be comfortable as possible then their tails was wrapped, Shepherd was very lucky to have friend who can highly protect him from any danger that comes his way

_**End of Dream**_

"Samos" Shepherd said after a sigh then quickly opened his eyes, he just left his only friend for dead back in the basement

"What have I done! He said in panic and got up then bolted out of the entrance panting as he ran as can as he can

"I knew I wouldn't have left him and now he's as good as dead" He said though that may be true, Samos did bully him and truth is that he was the real bully here...after all, he couldn't let his only friend die and if he did then he could be accused of murder

* * *

><p>Samos was in the house caged up wondering what were the humans are going to do to him, maybe cut him open or worse<p>

"That fox is as good as dead once I get out of here" He thought" But how to escape" He said thinking more than he had a brilliant idea

Since his belly has digested, he can finally get out but he just had to wait and just use what his father, Saber taught him

The humans names Molly & Frank were both looking at him staring

"What do you wanna do with him? Molly said to her husband bur right before he was about to speak something of exclusion, his inner wolf instincts kicked in and just went all wild on then as soon as Frank opened the lock and started howling, growling and snarling making Molly scream forcing her the bedroom where she was trapped as the wolf got onto the bed and started to feed on her insides, tearing out her liver while she screamed out for bloody marry

Her husband ran to her rescue and got his trusty gun off of his mantel and tried to get a clear shot to the head but his nerves kept shaking causing him to lose focus and Samos tacked the man down to the floor

He struggled and grunted with his gun being his protection when the wolf used his claws to swat the shotgun away then used his other claw to slit his throat show blood spilling out

He gasp his last breath before he died, he panted and now all that was left was their dog, Milo

Samos walked outside making the dog growl then it was at the point when he just put both his claws on his neck and slid them across making him bleed out in an instant

"I'm coming for you fox" He said with a little blood on him mouth

Shepherd had finally made his way to the basement and saw that they blocked the entrance with a rock, he was wise not to move it cause the humans would suspect something so he tried the front door but it was made of...wood

He had an idea of hot to get it open, it might make a lot of noise but his only friend could be dying so he got an axe chopped into the stump, he want over and pulled it out with all his might even thought he has no muscle

Of course he saw the humans use it and decided to get it a try by grunting to lift up the handle, he almost fell backwards but used what little might he had and swung in forward fast heading towards the knob and the door swung wide open

"Samos? He shouted the no answer so he went down deeper to where the food was at, he looked all around for him but now a wolf to he seen

He was now devastated "Samos" He said starting to break down in tears curling himself up with his tail, he must he dead by now or maybe hung by his tail, it grew back like a Salamanders

_**I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace is for Shepherd's depression and as I promised to my best friend I made this after my last one on The Marriage of Mrs. Fox, also I watch a lot of horror movies**_

_**Anyway we both thought of this idea and I tried to do some original characters like Buskin's male mate their kids which I didn't point out their appearances so here there are:**_

_**Wilson is a deer just like Buskin but has white spots on the half of his backside, is voiced by Matthew Brokderick who did Simba in The Lion King, his eyes are blue and he loves his mate dearly **_

_**Arnold & Theo are voiced by Max Charles & Tyree Brown, both are twins with same eye color and growing antlers but have different personalities like Arnold loves to wrestling with Buskin while Theo is a gramophone meaning that he had to male sure things are extra clean **_


End file.
